This disclosure relates to evaluating the casing and cement of a well structure.
Well casing and cement evaluation techniques can be used to determine the quality of cement-casing bonding in well casings. In particular, analysis of ultrasonic waves reverberating within the casing can provide an estimation of the impedance of cement-casing bonding, and therefore can be used to determine whether the material behind the casing is solid or liquid. The accuracy of these assessments may be essential to the safety and economy of oil field operations.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.